Never Say Always
by xFixingEvil
Summary: Kagome is angry at Inuyasha's endless disregard for her feelings. Everyone's favorite demon lord notices her imminent distress. But why does he feel like he has to help her? And why is poor Sesshomaru always getting embarrassed by his vassals? SessKag R
1. Chapter 1: Pocky!

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. It's a SesshXKags. I'm really excited to hear how I've done, so that I can complete this story.**

**Please be sure to rate and comment, thanks and enjoy!**

{Kagome's POV}

Oh, that Inuyasha again! He's such an idiot! He's always going off with that dumb Kikyo. Sometimes I wish I could just tell him that she's a dead bitch and he'd be better off with me!

And sometimes…sometimes…I think that maybe I'd be better off without Inuyasha at all.

In any case, the reason why I think this, besides the natural fact that it's true, is that today he'd just been a plain asshole. Man, his awful language is rubbing off on me…

[[flashback]]

"_Hey, wench. I'm leaving to go see my woman. Watch over everyone until I get back, got it? I hope you can handle at least that. Kikyo can handle anything, you know."_

_I just stared at him. How could he do this to me? He KNOWS I love him, and yet he still is so crude to me! I've already faced the fact that he wants Kikyo and not me, but why does he have to put it that way…_

"_Oi. OI! Kagome!" shouted the hanyou._

_I snapped out of my trance, looking at him surprised._

"_Damn, you really are useless. Your attention span is less than a minute!"_

[end flashback]

~:~:~:~:~

{Sesshomaru's POV}

Sesshomaru watched the young miko stalk off into the woods and plop down onto a rock. He smirked, seeing her obvious anger, knowing it must be aimed towards his hanyou brother. His smirk disappeared, however, when he noticed that the unmoving Kagome was in fact, crying.

_Why should I care. She is my half-brother's servant. She has nothing to do with me._

The taiyoukai's instinct got the better of him, and he dropped down onto the ground in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked up surprised, her emotions changing from embarrassment at her tears, to fear of the great demon before her.

"S…Sesshomaru…w…why are you here?" she asked, her voice wavering in fear.

"Hn."

"Are you going to kill me? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I haven't the greatest of luck today. Or anyday."

The taiyoukai smirked, amused at this comment.

"This Sesshomaru sees no worth in even bending a finger for a human whelp such as yourself." He turned around to leave, just as his ever-faithful vassal Jaken burst into the clearing, screaming,

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Rin says that if you don't come now and let her play with your hair, that she'll never ever share her pocky with you again!"

Sesshomaru turned, his jaw twitching slightly, and calmly said to his vassal, "Jaken."

Kagome giggled, her sadness forgotten. "Oh this I've got to see!"

Somehow, Sesshomaru didn't seem to agree.

---

**Phew! I did it! My first chapter. Sorry it's so short, but don't worry, your favorite Demon Lord is sure to be embarrassed numerous times in the next chapter, so do look forward to it!**

**~Nia**


	2. Chapter 2: Slingshot

**Yay, I'm out with Chapter Two everyone! I hope you like this one. It's slightly longer than the first chapter.  
**

Kagome giggled quietly, following Sesshomaru, with Jaken close at her heels.

The taiyoukai didn't seem all too happy that she was following him, but he made no move to stop her. Kagome seemed to have forgotten her fear of the great demon lord and her anger at Inuyasha when she heard news of the fact that not only does he let Rin play with his hair, he also shares pocky with her!

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, and the suprised Kagome rammed straight into his back. The demon turned around,

"Miko. Why do you follow me? Cease your laughing at this moment, lest this Sesshomaru do it for you."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, opening her mouth to say something when Rin burst in, slamming into the scene laughing wildly.

"Seeeessshomaru-sama!!! You promised Rin you would let her play with your hair today! You can't take it back now!!"

Sesshomaru didn't seem all too happy about this at all, and replied, "Rin. Play with this miko's hair. I have not the time to play silly games with you."

Jaken, always helpful, said "Yeah, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru-sama will not play a silly game with a little human girl such as yourself!"

Rin bent around Sesshomaru, peering at Kagome. "But Sesshomaru-sama! Her hair is not as shiny and pretty silver as yours!"

It was Kagome's turn to be angry. Her eye twitching, she shot back, "I do find my hair to be quite shiny and soft! You don't have to worry about that!"

Sesshomaru simply "hn'd" and walked off, with Jaken scrabbling to catch up.

Rin glanced at Kagome again. "Who are you? You're pretty! But Sesshomauru-sama's hair is shinier."

Kagome simply sighed. "I'm Kagome. Yes, yes, I know, my hair isn't silver, but I use something called conditioner so it's plenty soft!"

Rin bent over towards Kagome and grabbed onto her hair. "Woahhh, Kagome-chan, you're right! It's so soft!" And with that began to play with Kagome's hair, giggling. Kagome smiled despite herself at the cute little girl's antics.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Seeeshomaru-sama!" called Rin. "Ohhhh Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you?!"

Rin had gotten bored of playing with Kagome's hair and was now looking for the demon lord she loved. Kagome was standing next to her, not entirely sure if she wanted the dangerous taiyoukai to come. He may have just changed his mind and kill her now.

Sesshomaru appeared behind Rin, putting a hand on her head, saying, "Rin. Cease your racket instantly."

Rin yelped, surprised, but then turned around and grinned up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama's back!"

She then ran off happily, content with the fact that Sesshomaru was now nearby. Kagome sat down on a rock next to her backpack tiredly. Rin ran up to her smiling, and reached into her backpack, rummaging around for something to play with.

"H…hey! Stop that! I've got stuff in there you shouldn't be playing with!"

"Kagome-chan, look at this!" She said, triumphantly holding a pink lacy bra of Kagome's up. "Is this some sort of slingshot or weapon? It's really pretty!"

Kagome blushed red up to the dark roots of her hair. "Rin! Put that away!"

Naturally, Rin did not listen, and decided to try to use it as a slingshot. Where did it fly to? Why, it landed right on poor Sesshomaru's head!

Sesshomaru pulled the article of clothing off of his head with a clawed hand and peered at it. When he realized what it was, his jaw twitched in a manner showing his apparent annoyance.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to where Rin and Kagome were sitting, handed the bra back to the red-faced Kagome, and simply said,

"Miko. Something of that nature is something you should be keeping to yourself."

Kagome sputtered, "I…I wasn't….Rin…it was Rin!"

"Hn."

And with that, Sesshomaru sat back down on his rock.

---

**Haha, well, I meant to get Sesshomaru more embarrassed than Kagome, but it just worked out that Kagome happened to be the embarrassed one. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, thanks. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.**


End file.
